


Mika Speaking Italian

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A saying sweet things to B in French/German/whatever language, and B google translating them and awe-ing at how cute A is //or something//</p><p>Mika is person A and Andy is person B<br/>This is completely fictional. These events didn't happen in real life, I just made them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mika Speaking Italian

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on this website (fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com) and thought it was perfect for this pairing as Mika speaks so many languages and Andy has been speaking a little French and possibly Greek so...
> 
> I don't speak Italian so I must use the great power of google translate. Obviously, this translating website is shit, so Italian people, don't get angry!

Mika returned to the apartment in Italy that he shared with Andy in high spirits. The XFactor in Italy was one of Mika's favourite jobs and the judges this year, Morgan, Skin and Fedez were very funny and kind and Mika go on with them well. Also, Italian was one of Mika's favourite languages to speak and he missed it when he wasn't in Italy. He loved doing the Voice of course and speaking French but Italian just seemed such a romantic language. Mika fished the Key out of his pocket. This wasn't difficult as it had a little soft toy key ring version of himself that a fan had made attached to it. He walked into the apartment quite late at night and predictably, Andy had already gone to bed. Melachi and Amira were asleep in their dog beds and Mika gave them a little attention on the way past. They both woke up and wagged their tails excitably but soon settled down once more. Mika walked into his room and pulled off his clothing to put on bedclothes, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before climbing in next to Andy, Mika kissed him softly and muttered: Sogni d'oro amore mio" ******************************************************************************************************************************* Andy had not been in bed very long when Mika had arrived, just on the cusp of nodding off into a peaceful slumber. He heard Mika changing and brushing his teeth before climbing into bed and muttering something in Italian. When he awoke the next day, Mika was attached to him like a limpet, still asleep, and breathing softly. Careful not to disturb him, Andy reached out for his IPhone and opened up google translate. He typed in the sentence into the translater to translate it into English. Andy smiled as he read 'sweet dreams, my love' off of the screen. He looked down at Mika who was still deeply asleep and muttered "Όνειρα γλυκά και σε σένα, αγάπη μου" (Apparently this means 'sweet dreams to you too, my love' in Greek but fucking hell.)************************************************************************************** When Mika had eventually woken, and had consumed his daily four cups of coffee (Andy was sure the man was going to have a caffeine induced heart attack one day) and changed into some clean clothes and eaten breakfast, Mika and Andy decided to go out into the town. As XFactor had started, and Mika being his third year a judge,Andy was anticipating some pictures being taken for trashy magazine articles, but he pushed this thought aside as he slipped his hand into Mika's. Mika didn't give a shit about paparazzi, he just wanted to enjoy his day with Andy . It was a busy shopping day so people didn't really look twice at them in a bid to collect all of their shopping before being boiled in the hot Italian sun. As usual, Andy was cautiously keeping an eye out for those familiar camera flashes that seemed to follow Mika wherever he went. As if sensing his caution, Mika squeezed his hand in reassurance and softly in Italian. "Non preoccuparti per le telecamere, mia cara, ogni foto con te in è bello." Andy had no idea what Mika had said, but felt reassured all the same and soon the worried of the cameras faded away and he enjoyed his day without wondering he and Mika were going to appear on the front cover of a trashy magazine. It wasn't until later when they were at home again and Mika was playing with the dogs did Andy look up a translation for Mika's words and when he did, his cheeks tinged pink and he smiled at them man he was in love with. The man who had said 'Don't worry about the cameras, my darling, every picture with you in is beautiful.' ********************************************************************************** Google Translate was quickly becoming Andy's best friend as Mika had begun to drop in little whispered comments in Italian right and left with no idea that Andy was looking up translations. Andy had decided to reply with little comments in Greek complimenting Mika on everything from how kind he was to everyone , to the adorable way he looked when he had just woken up, pre coffee. It was a sunny day a few weeks later when Mika found out. They were cuddled up together in bed, Andy with his arm wrapped around Mika, holding him as close as possible, and Andy told Mika about his use of google translate and that he knew all of the things Mika was saying to him. Mika had blushed and buried his face in Andy's neck in embarrassment as he had accounted for the fact that Andy wouldn't understand him to say all of the tooth-rotting sweet things that he wouldn't normally say. Andy had assured Mika that he loved him and thought that he was adorable and Mika said that he loved Andy too. Andy was reminded of this time when he found the picture from the town in a trashy gossip magazine along with the quote Mika said about the camera's and he found that he didn't mind if the world knew that he loved Mika and Mika loved him. If they were together, he could face anything.


End file.
